PETS
by Nekojin Kobayashi
Summary: Un pequeño Zadr bastante angst que hize. Han psado 20 años desde que Zim llego a la Tierra y es ahora el Más Alto. Los humanos son sólo juguetes sexuales para los irken... o al menos, eso parece.
1. Huyendo a una nueva vida

SUSPIRO CANSADO, SUS PIERNAS SE DOBLARON Y RODO VIOLENTAMENTE POR EL SUELO. ¿CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVABA YA CORRIENDO? ¿UNA SEMANA? ¿UN MES? NO IMPORTABA, NO DEBIA DEJAR QUE ELLOS LO ATRAPARAN O TENDRIA QUE VOLVER A LA MISMA VIDA DE ANTES...

SE LEVANTO CON TRABAJO, PERO AL PRIMER PASO QUE DIO UN PAR DE DELGADOS BRAZOS METALICOS LO SUJETO CON FUERZA. UN IRKEN LO MIRABA CON ALTIVEZ

-HOLA PEQUEÑO-SUSURRO ACERCANDOLO A SU ROSTRO. ENTONCES VIO SU OPORTUNIDAD. REUNIENDO LAS POCAS FUERZAS QUE LE QUEDABAN, LE ESCUPIO AL IRKEN AL ROSTRO, PROVOCANDO QUE LO SOLTARA, AULLANDO DE DOLOR. APENAS SUS PIES TOCARON EL SUELO, INTENTO SALIR CORRIENDO, PERO NO TARDO MUCHO EN VERSE RODEADO.

-¿PORQUE NO ERES MÁS TRANQUILO COMO TU HERMANO MAYOR?-ESO ERA TODO. ESE ESTUPIDO NO SABIA EL ERROR QUE ACABABA DE COMETER. MOVIDO POR SU RABIA SE ABALANZO CONTRA EL, DISPUESTO A DESTROZARLE EL ROSTRO A GOLPES...JAMÁS SERÍA UNA GATITO AMABLE Y SUMISO COMO SU HERMANO; JAMÁS LLAMARIA "AMO" A UN IRKEN; JAMAS DEJARÍA QUE UN REPUGNANTE IRKEN TOCARA SU CUERPO. PRIMERO MUERTO.

DIB NOTO EL ALBOROTO QUE HABIA AL OTRO LADO DE LA CALLE. PAGO SUS COMPRAS Y SE ALEJO RAPIDAMENTE, ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO?  
MIRO CON HORROR COMO CINCO IRKEN GOLPEABAN SIN PIEDAD A UN CHICO DE ALREDEDOR DE 15 AÑOS.

-¡BASTA!-GRITO, DEJANDO CAER LA BOLSA CON LOS VIVERES. CORRIO HACIA EL GRUPO, TRATANDO DE AYUDAR A L CHICO.

-VAYA, VAYA,-DIJO UNO DE LOS IRKEN ACERCANDOSE A DIB.-PERO QUE JUGUETITO TAN MONO TENEMOS AQUI-FINALIZO ACARICIANDO UNA DE SUS OREJAS.

-NO ME TOQUES.-ORDENO EL HUMANO.

-NO ERES MÁS QUE UN PET. NO PUEDES DECIDIR QUE SE HACE O NO CONTIGO...-ACERCO SU ROSTRO LENTAMENTE AL DE DIB.

-MOU, NO DEBERIAS HACER ESO.-LE ADVIRTIERON SUS COMPAÑEROS.

-VAMOS, SOLO QUIERO JUGAR CON EST...-NO PUDO FINALIZAR LA FRASE. UNA LUZ PURPUREA ATRAVESO SU PECHO. MIRO CON HORROR EL AGUJERO POR DONDE SE ESTABA DESANGRANDO, PARA LUEGO DIRIGIR UNA MIRADA SUPLICANTE A QUIEN LE HABIA DISPARADO. LOS DEMÁS VIERON CON HORROR AL DUEÑO DE AQUELLA ARMA Y SE TIRARON A SUS PIES, IMPLORANDO.

-¡PIEDAD!-SOLLOZABAN-¡NOSOTROS NUNCA TOCARIAMOS UNA PROPIEDAD DEL MÁS ALTO!.- EL VERDUGO ALEJO SU MIRADA DE ELLOS, DIRIGIENDOLA A DIB, QUE CARGABA CON PREOCUPACIÓN AL CHICO HERIDO.

-LO QUIERO EN MI HAREM...-MURMURO LENTAMENTE, HACIENDO RODAR LAS PALABRAS. DIB LEVANTO LA CABEZA AL OIR ESTO.

-PERO...-TRATO DE INTERVENIR UNO DE LOS ATACANTES DEL MUCHACHO. UNA FRIA MIRADA LE INDICO QUE MÁS LE VALÍA MORDERSE LA LENGUA SI NO QUERIA TERMINAR COMO SU COMPAÑERO.

-¡DIB!-ORDENO, INDICANDOLE CON UN ADEMÁN DE SU MANO QUE SE ACERCARÁ.-TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO QUE SALGAS SIN GUARDIÁN-EL HUMANO MIRÓ AL CHICO ENTRE SUS BRAZOS, SIN SABER BIEN QUE CONTESTAR. NOTO LAS MIRADAS PERPLEJAS DE LOS OTROS IRKEN. NO PODIA DEJAR VER SUS SENTIMIENTOS EN PUBLICO, ESO LO PONDRIA EN UNA SITUACION POR DEMÁS VULNERABLE.-NO ME GUSTA QUE NADIE TOQUE MIS COSAS.-ACTO SEGUIDO, DISPARO CERCA DE DONDE ESTABAN LOS OTROS IRKEN, HACIENDOLOS HUIR DESPAVORIDOS.

-GRACIAS.-SUSURRO DIB, SUBIENDO AL PEQUEÑO TRANSPORTE QUE LE OFRECIA SU AMO.-MUCHAS GRACIAS AMO ZIM...

Bueno, espero rr…


	2. El harem de El Más Alto

ABRIO SUS OJOS CON PESADEZ. ENCONTRANDOSE ENTRE LOS BRAZOS DE UN HOMBRE ADULTO, PERO BASTANTE BIEN CONSERVADO. SIN DUDA ALGUNA ESTE HUMANO FUERTE Y RESPETABLE LO HABÍA SALVA...

MIRÓ CON HORROR LAS OREJAS DE SU SALVADOR Y LUEGO MIRÓ AL IRKEN A SU LADO.

¡¿UN PET?!

¡¿ESTABA ENTRE LOS BRAZOS DE UN PET?!

¡¿LO ESTABAN LLEVANDO A UN HAREM?!

TRATÓ DE LEVANTARSE Y TRATÓ DE FORCEJEAR, PERO SU CUERPO ESTABA DEMASIADO CANSADO PARA RESPONDERLE.

-TRANQUILIZATE.-MURMURO EL PET, SIN VERLO.-ESTARÁS BIEN, TE LO PROMETO.

NO PODIA CREERLO. NO ERA CUALQUIER PET. ERA LA PUTA BARATA DE LA QUE TANTO HABLABA SU HERMANO MAYOR: DIB MEMBRANA, EL UNIKO QUE DURANTE LA PRIMARIA HABIA DESCUBIERTO QUE EL MÁS ALTO ZIM ERA EXTRATERRESTRE. SU HERMANO SIEMPRE LO HABIA TILDADO DE LOCO Y SE ARREPENTIA COMO NUNCA CADA VEZ QUE VOLVIA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE SU AMO... AL MENOS, HASTA QUE CUMPLIO LOS 20.

CERRO LOS OJOS, TRATANDO DE NO PENSAR EN ESO. NO PODIA TERMINAR IGUAL. SI LO ESTABAN LLEVANDO AL HAREM DEL MÁS ALTO MATARÍA AL DESGRACIADO MIENTRAS DORMIA...

DIB MIRÓ POR LA VENTANA. PODÍA ENTENDER EL TEMOR DE CHICO. NO ERA FÁCIL SER UN PET, MUCHO MENOS DEBIA SERLO EL SER UN HUMANO LIBRE. NO HABIA COLA, NI OREJAS, ASI QUE EL CHICO TENIA QUE SER LIBRE.

EN LA VENTANA SE DIBUJABA UNA HERMOSA PLAYA. ZIM ERA DUEÑO DE TODAS ELLAS, PERO NO SÓLO PORQUE EL AGUA ERA SUMAMENTE UTIL COMO ARMA. NO.

SONRIO CON TERNURA, RECORDANDO LA VERDADERA RAZÓN DE QUE ZIM HUBIERA UBICADO SU BASE TAN CERCA DE UNA PLAYA. JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO EL TRANSPORTE PARÓ.

-LLEVALO AL HAREM.-ORDENO.-CURALO, BAÑALO, HAZ LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER...-SE ACERCO LENTAMENTE A SU OIDO.-Y LUEGO, VE A MI HABITACIÓN.

DIB SE SONROJO TIERNAMENTE AL OIR LO ULTIMO.

-SI, AMO ZIM.- CONTESTO, ASINTIENDO CON LA CABEZA. BAJO AL CHICO AL SUELO, TOMANDOLO AÚN POR LAS MUÑECAS. ZIM SE ALEJO, DEJANDO A LOS HUMANOS CON SUS ASUNTOS.

-¿PUEDES PARARTE SOLO?-PREGUNTO, MIRANDO AL CHICO CON PREOCUPACIÓN.

-¡NO NECESITO QUE UNA RAMERA ME CARGUE!-SE JALO VIOLENTAMENTE, CAYENDO AL SUELO Y HACIENDO UNA TERRIBLE MUECA DE DOLOR.  
DIB SOLTO UNA RISITA DIVERTIDO. EL MUCHACHO ERA FUERTE, DEBIA ADMITIRLO. LO VEIA COMO TRATABA TRABAJOSAMENTE DE PONERSE DE PIE, SIEMPRE FALLANDO EN EL INTENTO. LE TENDIO UNA MANO, PARA AYUDARLO, PERO EL CHICO LA RECHAZO DE UN MANOTAZO.

DIB SUSPIRO. PARECIA UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO BERRINCHUDO.

-BIEN. NO ME DEJAS OPCION.-LO CARGO CON VIOLENCIA, COMO SI FUERA UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO. EL CHICO SE SORPRENDIO AL NOTAR LO FUERTE QUE ERA. SE ABRAZO A SU CUELLO PARA NO PERDER EL EQUILIBRIO Y FUE ENTONCES CUANDO NOTO LO CERCA QUE ESTABAN SUS ROSTROS...

"ES UNA PUTA IRKEN ES UN PUTA IRKEN" TRATABA DE PENSAR, QUERIENDO IGNORAR LO ATRACTIVO DE AQUEL ROSTRO A PESAR DE LAS GAFAS."SÓLO IMAGINATE CON CUANTOS MALDITOS INVASORES SE HABRÁ ACOSTADO"  
PERO NO PODIA LOGRAR QUE SU SONROJO DISMUNUYERA NI UN APICE.

DIB LLEVO AL MUCHACHO ANTE UNA PUERTA. LO RECARGO UN POCO MÁS CONTRA SU PECHO PARA PODER CARGARLO CON UNA SOLA MANO, MIENTRAS CON LA OTRA ABRIA LA PUERTA.

EL MUCHACHO ALEJO SU ROSTRO VIOLENTAMENTE, LISTO PARA SOLTAR ALGUN NUEVO RECLAMO, PERO LO QUE VIO LO DEJO MUDO...

AQUELLO ERA EL PARAISO, UNA UTOPIA. JAMÁS HABIA VISTO NADA IGUAL EN SU VIDA. A LOS HUMANOS NO LES ESTABA PERMITIDO VIVIR EN UN LUGAR ASI.

-¡JOVEN DIB! ¡JOVEN DIB!-VARIAS PERSONAS COMENZARON A ACERCARSE AL ALUDIDO. NIÑOS, JOVENES, ADULTOS. NO RECORDABA NUNCA HABER VISTO UNA PERSONA DE MÁS DE 21 AÑOS. HABIA DE AMBOS GENEROS Y TODOS LLEVABAN ROPAS LIMPIAS Y SUS ROSTROS RESPLANDECIAN DE ALEGRIA. ¿ES QUE ACASO ESOS IRKEN LO HABIAN MATADO Y HABIA AL FIN ENCONTRADO EL PARAISO?

-PERDON, PERDI LAS PROVICIONES. PERO LE PEDIRE AL AMO ZIM...

-NO SE PREOCUPE JOVEN DIB, CON LO QUE NOS DEJO EN SU ULTIMA VISITA TENEMOS SUFICIENTE-SUSURRO UNA CHICA DE CABELLO ROJO HACERCANDOSE A ELLOS. ENTONCES NO ERA UN SUEÑO. ERA SIMPLEMENTE QUE SER EL MÁS ALTO TE DABA EL DERECHO DE POSEER UN HAREM PSEUDO PARADIASICO. SINTIO HORROR AL VER A LOS HABITANTES DE AQUEL LUGAR. HABIA DESDE NIÑOS DE 2 AÑOS HASTA HASTA HOMBRES DE Y MUJERES DE 40. ¿QUE CLASE DE PERVERTIDO ERA EN REALIDAD EL MÁS ALTO?

SIN PODER CONTENERSE VOMITO, MANACHANDO POR COMPLETO LA ROPA DE DIB.

LO MIRO APENADO, PERO ÉL SE LIMITO A SONREÍR.  
-DEBES ESTAR CANSADO, TE LLEVARE CON GAZ.-LO LLEVO A UN LUGAR QUE PARECIA SER UN HOSPITAL, DONDE UN MUJER DE CABELLO MORADO LOS RECIBIO.

-¿OTRA ADOPCION, DIB?-EL ALUDIDO SONRIO INOCENTEMENTE Y LE ENTREGO EL CHICO A GAZ.

-SOLO CUIDALO, ¿SI? YO TENGO QUE IR A VER AL AMO ZIM.

-DIB...

-¿?

-¿REALEMENTE QUIERES VERLO CON LA ROPA TODA VOMITADA?.-DIB SE MIRÓ. NO. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PODIA IR A VER A ZIM ASÍ.-POR ALLA ESTÁN LAS REGADERAS, PUEDES TOMAR UN BAÑO Y USAR MI GABARDINA...

DIB CAMINO HACIA LAS REGADERAS, MIENTRS GAZ SE LLEVABA AL CHICO A UN CONSULTORIO.

-¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?-PREGUNTO SIN MÁS, DEJANDOLO EN UNA CAMILLA.

-¿PORQUE IBA A DECIRTELO? NO ERES MÁS QUE OTRA PROSTITUTA DEL MÁS ALTO.

-PORQUE SI NO ME LO DICES, TE DEJARE AQUI TIRADO ESPERANDO A QUE TERMINES DE DESANGRARTE LO CUAL, SI MIS CUENTAS NO FALLAN, SIGNIFICA QUE MORIRAS PARA MAÑANA EN LA TARDE...-EL CHICO LA MIRO CON RABIA.

-INF-CONTESTO A REGAÑADIENTES.-Y HASTA DONDE YO RECUERDO, LOS HUMANOS TENEMOS PROHIBIDO USAR CUALQUIER TIPO DE CIENCIA..-GAZ COMENZO A REVISAR SUS HERIDAS SIN MUCHA ATENCION.

-QUITATE LA CAMISA.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-QUIERO REVISAR SI NO TIENES HERIDAS INTERNAS.

-¿NO ME VAS A CONTESTAR?

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE CONTESTE?

-LO QUE TE DIJE.-GAZ SUSPIRO. JAMÁS HABIA VISTO UN CHICO TAN REBELDE.

-¿SI TE CONTESTO TE VAS A CALLAR Y ME VAS A DEJAR HACER MI TRABAjO?-INF ASINTIO CON LA CABEZA.-SER PARTE DEL HAREM DEL MÁS ALTO TE DA CIERTOS PRIVILEGIOS QUE UN HUMANO NORMAL NO POSEE...

-¿ENTONCES DEJARTE COGER POR UN ALIEN ES UN PRECIO BAJO A PAGAR?

-YA TE CONTESTE, AHORA QUITATE LA CAMISA.-GAZ SE ACERCÓ A QUITARSELA ELLA MISMA Y NOTO QUE SU CABEZA SANGRABA. TENIA DOS APENDICES CORTADOS COMO...

-¿TE ARRANCASTE LAS OREJAS?-EL CHICO DEVIO LA MIRADA.-YA VEO, VIENES HUYENDO DE OTRO HAREM.-SE MASAJEO LAS SIENES, CON GESTO CANSADO.-NO PODRE PONERTE NUEVAS OREJAS HASTA QUE ESAS HERIDAS SANEN...-LO HIZO TOMAR UNAS PASTILLAS QUE DE INMEDIATO LO HICIERON SENTIR MEJOR Y SE ENCAMINO A LA PUERTA.-POR CIERTO...-AGREGO ANTES DE SALIR.-ZIM JAMÁS ME HA PUESTO UNA MANO ENCIMA, A NINGUNO DE NOSTROS...


	3. La verdad sobre Dib

ENTRO CON CUIDADO A LA HABITACION DE ZIM.

-¿ME LLAMO, AMO?-EL INVASOR SE ACERCO A EL Y LO BESO POSESIVAMENTE EN LOS LABIOs, COMO SIEMPRE LO HACIA.

-YA DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ...-LE SUSURRO AL SEPARARSE DE SU ROSTRO, VIENDOLO DIRECTAMENTE A LOS OJOS.

-PERDON ZIM...-RECORDO CON CLARIDAD LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HABIA CUESTIONADO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SU PAREJA. NO ERA UN RECUERDO DEL TODO AGRADABLE.

*FLASH BACK*

ZIM ESTABA SENTADO EN UN IMPONENTE TRONO, CON DIB A SU DERECHA, ATADO AL TRONO POR UNA CADENA DE ORO. LOS NUEVOS INVASORES ACABABAN DE RETIRARSE. ESTABAN SOLOS.

-¿QUE OPINAS?-PREGUNTO ZIM, QUITANDOLE LA CADENA.

-¿ACASO IMPORTA?-REVIRO DIB.

-ULTIMAMENTE ESTAS MUY RARO, ¿HAY ALGO QUE TE MOLESTE?.

-¡ZIM, NO SEAS IMBECIL!-EXPLOTO AL FIN, GRITANDO LO QUE TENIA DIAS QUERIENDO GRITAR.-¡PORTANDOTE ASI, COMO SI FUERAMOS UNA PAREJA NORMAL! ¡'NO SOY MÁS QUE UN OBJETO SEXUAL! ¡TU MASCOTA!...Y LO PEOR, LA SEMANA PASADA CUMPLI 30 AÑOS...¡30 ZIM!¡ES EL DOBLE DEL PROMEDIO DE EDAD DE UN PET NORMAL! ¡¿CUANTO FALTA PARA QUE BUSQUES UN REMPLAZO?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿CUANTO?! ¡ZIM...-UNA SONORA BOFETADA CALLÓ SUS QUEJAS.

-¿QUE CREES QUE PASARÍA SI SE SUPIERA QUE EL MÁS ALTO AMA A UN HUMANO?- DIB NO PODIA CREER LO QUE HABIA OIDO. ¿CUANTOS AÑOS LLEVABA SIN DECIRLE ESA PALABRA?

-ESTARÍAS EN UNA SITUACIÓN VULNERABLE...-PUNTUALIZO, MUCHO MÁS CALMADO.

-OLVIDATE DE MI. ¡YO SOY ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM, EL MÁS ALTO!... LO QUE ME ATERRA ES LO QUE PODRÍA PASARTE A TI; PODRÍAN USARTE PARA CHANTAJEARME, PARA VENCERME. TE CONVERTIRÍAS EN UN VERDADERO OBJETO, EN UN ARMA.-ENTONCES DIB ENTENDIO PORQUE EN PUBLICO DEBIA COMPORTARSE COMO UN PET Y UN AMO CUALQUIERA, AUNQUE EN EL FONDO NO LO FUERAN. ZIM NUNCA ESTARIA CON NINGUNA OTRA PERSONA, JAMÁS LO CAMBIARÍA. PERO NO PODIA DEJAR QUE OTROS LO SUPIERAN.

-SI ME LO HUBIERAS PEDIDO, JAMÁS HABRÍA INVADIDO LA TIERRA.-FINALIZO, DEJANDOSE CAER EN SU TRONO, DESTROZADO. DIB MIRO FIJAMENTE SU ROSTO. ESTABA LLORANDO.

-LO SÉ.-SUSURRO DIB, RECARGANDO SU CABEZA EN SU REGAZO.-LO SÉ...

*FIN FLASH BACK*

DIB ABRIO LOS OJOS CON PEREZA, MIRANDO CON TERNURA EL CUERPO AÚN DORMIDO A SU LADO. TRATO DE LEVANTARSE, PERO ZIM LO ABRAZO CON MUCHA MÁS FUERZA.

-ANOCHE ESTUVISTE MUY MIMOSO.-SUSURRO DIB BESANDO SUS OJOS AUN CERRADOS.

-LO MISMO DIGO.-CONESTO ZIM SIN ABRIR SUS OJOS NI SOLTARLO. EL HUMANO SONRIO CON TERNURA.

-ZIM...QUIERO IR AL BAÑO.

-VOY CONTIGO.

-NO ZIM, NO VAS CONMIGO. ADEMÁS TU TIENES TRABAJO QUE HACER Y YO TENGO QUE IR A VER COMO ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS...

ZIM SE INCORPORÓ, BESANDO SUAVEMENTE SU LABIOS, MIENTRAS RETIRABA UN MECHÓN DE CABELLO DE SU ROSTRO.

-¿RECUERDAS LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESTUVIMOS AQUI?-CLARO QUE LA RECORDABA. ¿CÓMO OLVIDARLO SI ES DIA, ZIM LE HABIA DECLARADO SU AMOR?

-CLARO QUE SI...-LO BESO DE REGRESO, ESTA VEZ CON MAYOR FOGOSIDAD, DEJANDO QUE SU MANOS JUGARAN UN POCO CON LAS ANTENAS DE SU PAREJA. ZIM SE DEJO HACER, COMPLETAMENTE EMBOBADO.

DIB APROVECHO ESTE MOMENTO DE DISTRACCIÓN PARA SALIR CORRIENDO DE LA HABITACIÓN.

-¡TRAMPOSO!-GRITO ZIM AL VERLO FUERA DE LA CAMA, A LO QUE EL HUMANO CONTESTO SACANDOLE LA LENGUA.-¡DIB!-EL ALUDIDO SE VOLVIO EN EL MARCO DE LA PUERTA.-TE AMO.-SONRIO. NO SE CANSABA DE ESCUCHAR ESA FRASE...

ESTABA SENTADO EN EL COMEDOR DE LA CASA PRINCIPAL, DESAYUNANDO ALEGREMENTE. PODIA ENTENDER PORQUE A ZIM LA COMIDA HUMANA LE PARECIA ASQUEROSA, LUEGO DE HABER PROBADO LAS DELICIAS IRKEN A EL TAMBIEN SE LO PARECIA. UN CHICO DE CABELLO AZUL Y CON ROPA NUEVA SE ACERCO A ÉL.

-BUENOS DIAS.-SALUDO DIB, OFRECIENDOLE UN POCO DE JUGO, A LO QUE EL CHICO RESPONDIO NEGANDO CON LA CABEZA.

-DIB MEMBRANA, ¿CIERTO?-DIB ASINTIO, SONRIENTE.-¿PORQUE...PORQUE NO SALVASTE A LA TIERRA?-DIB SUSPIRO, MIRANDO POR UNA VENTANA.-MI HERMANO DICE QUE TU SABIAS LA VERDAD, SIEMPRE DIJO QUE PODIAS HABERNOS SALVADO DE HABER QUERIDO...

-SEGURAMENTE TU HERMANO FUE UNO DE LOS MUCHOS QUE SE BURLABAN DE MI...

-YO...TENIA 5 AÑOS CUANDO LLEGARON. NOS LLEVARON A MI HERMANO Y A MI A UN HAREM; JAMÁS VOLVIMOS A VER A NUESTROS PADRES...

-SUPONGO QUE CUANDO TU HERMANO SE VOLVIO MUY VIEJO, SU AMO SE DESHIZO DE ÉL.-INF APRETÓ LOS OJOS CON DOLOR. NO QUERÍA RECORDAR LOS GRITOS SUPLICANTES DE SU HERMANO.

-¿PORQUÉ NO DETUVISTE LA INVASIÓN?

-NADIE ME CREEÍA. CONTESTÓ DIB, TERMINANDO DE PASARSE UN TRAGO DE JUGO.-ZIM NO SÓLO ME CREEÍA, ERA LA PRUEBA VIVIENTE DE QUE YO TENÍA RAZÓN.- EL CHICO LO MIRÓ SORPRENDIDO. ¿HABÍA DICHO SIMPLEMENTE "ZIM"? ¿ASÍ? ¿NO "EL AMO ZIM" O "MI SEÑOR ZIM" O CUALQUIER OTRO APELATIVO QUE USARÁN LOS PETS?.DIB CONTINUO CON SU HISTORIA.-CUANDO TENÍAMOS 15, LA ESKUELA NOS SACÓ A UNA EXCURSIÓN EN LA PLAYA... ZIM ME CONFESO QUE LE GUSTABA Y DECIDIMOS PROBAR... JAMÁS HABÍA RECIBIDO NADA MÁS QUE BURLAS Y MÁS BURLAS... PERO ÉL...ERA DIFERENTE... ME PEDÍA AYUDA CON SUS PLANOS, LE INTERESABAN MIS OPIONES... UN DÍA ANTES DE PEDIR QUE VINIERA LA ARMADA IRKEN, ME PREGUNTÓ SI YO NO ME OPONDRÍA...

-¿Y... QUÉ LE DIJISTE?-PREGUNTO INF, AUNQUE ESTABA SEGURO QUE NO QUERÍA OIR LA REPUESTA.

-LA TIERRA NO HA HECHO NADA BUENO POR MI, ¿PORQUE IBA YO A HACERLO POR ELLA?


	4. Aclarando el lugar de Dib

INF ESTABA INCLINADO SOBRE LA MESA, CON LOS PUÑOS Y LAS MANDIBULAS APRETADAS. RESOPLABA FURIOSO. LA UNIKA PERSONA QUE HUBIERA PODIDO IMPEDIR QUE LE TIERRA TERMINARA COMO ESTABA AHORA SE HABIA DEJADO LLEVAR POR UN ENAMORAMIENTO HACIA EL MÁS ALTO.

-¡PUTO!-GRITO CON RABIA, GOLPEANDO LA MESA CON AMBOS PUÑOS.-¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN JODIDO PUTO! ¡¿SACRIFICASTE A LA TIERRA SOLO POR UN BUEN ACOSTÓN?!...-DIB SE LEVANTÓ LENTAMENTE DE SU LUGAR, SU ROSTRO NO DEJABA VER NINGUNA EXPRESIÓN. SE ACERCÓ A INF, FELINAMENTE.

-VEN ACÁ.-CARGÓ A INF, DEMOSTRANDO UNA VEZ MÁS SU SUPERIORIDAD FISICA. EL MUCHACHO SINTIO COMO SU SANGRE SE HELABA ANTE EL TONO DE DIB. SE DEJO CARGAR, PARALIZADO POR EL MIEDO...

DIB LO CARGO POR TODA LA CASA PRINCIPAL HASTA UN CUARTO SUBTERRANEO.

SE PODÍAN VER VARIOS MONITORES, EN ALGUNOS DE ELLOS TRABAJABAN HUMANOS, MIENTRAS QUE EN OTROS HABÍA ALGUNOS IRKEN.

-PERTENECER AL MÁS ALTO ES LO MEJOR QUE LE PUEDE PASAR A UN HUMANO-COMENTO DIB.-SE TE PERMITE VIVIR UNA VIDA MÁS O MENOS NORMAL, EXCEPTO...-SACUDIO SU COLA, DEMOSTRANDO SU RABIA.-POR LOS APENDICES.-INF SEGUÍA SIN CREER LO QUE VEÍA. ¿EN VERDAD EL MÁS ALTO ERA TAN AMABLE CON TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LE PERTENECIERAN?

-ZIM ME DEJA TRAER PERSONAS QUE SE CONVIERTEN DE SU PROPIEDAD; NUNCA LOS HA TOCADO, NUNCA ESTARÍA CON NADIE MÁS...

-ENTONCES TU PAGAS CO TU CUERPO PARA QUE NO TOME EL DE LOS DEMÁS, ¿NO?-UNA VEZ REPUESTO DE SU SORPRESA, INF VOLVIO A USAR SU TONO HABITUAL... DIB LO DEJO CAER VIOLENTAMENTE EN EL SUELO.

-TIENES PIERNAS, ¿NO?.-COMENZÓ A CAMINAR POR UN LARGO PASILLO, CON EL CHICO DETRÁS DE ÉL.  
LLEGÓ A UNA SALA DONDE SÓLO HABÍA UN PAR DE MONITORES Y UNA ENORME COMPUTADORA DONDE TRABAJABA AFANOSAMENTE UN IRKEN VESTIDA DE NEGRO.

LA IRKEN SE PUSO DE PIE RÁPIDAMENTE AL VERLO ENTRAR Y SALUDO DE MANERA MARCIAL.

-GENERAL WOK.- INF NO CABIA EN SI DE SORPRESA. TODO MUNDO CONOCIA EL NOMBRE DEL GENERAL WOK. SOLO UNA PERSONA TENIA MÁS PODER QUE ÉL EN TODO EL IMPERIO IRKEN: EL MÁS ALTO.

¿ACASO DIB ERA WOK? NADIE JAMÁS HABÍA VISTO SU ROSTRO, ASÍ QUE ERA POSIBLE.

-SYK, CONECTAME CON LOS INVASORES DEL PLANETA MYAGA.

-¡SI, SEÑOR!.- ¿UN IRKEN OBEDECIENDO A UN SIMPLE PET? VIO PERPLEJO DURANTE HORAS COMO DIB CORDINABA INVASORES, COMO UN VERDADERO GENERAL IRKEN. CUANDO FINALMENTE TERMINO LAS TRANSMICIONES, VOLTEO A VER A INF.

-¿SIGUES CREYENDO QUE SÓLO SOY UNA PUTA?- INF SALIÓ CORRIENDO DE AQUEL LUGAR. NO ERA CIERTO. NO PODIA SER CIERTO. UN IRKEN NO PODIA SER TAN BUENO CON SUS HUMANOS.

-¿NO VAS A IR TRAS ÉL?-PREGUNTÓ LA IRKEN QUE AÚN TECLEABA EN SU COMPUTADORA.

-CREO QUE NO QUIERE QUE LO CUIDE... SYK.-LA ALUDIDA ALEJO SU MIRADA DEL TECLADO POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TODO EL DIA.-¿CREES QUE HICE MAL EN ELEGIR A ZIM POR SOBRE MI PLANETA?-SYK SONRIO CON TERNURA, CASI ELLA, ZIM Y AHORA ESE CHICO CONOCÍAN LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DE WOK.

-¿PUEDO HABLAR LIBREMENTE SEÑOR?

-SYK...-LE CONTESTO EN TONO DE REPROCHE.

-DIB, LA ÚNIK MANERA DE PODER VIVIR TRANQUILAMENTE ES BUSCAR NUESTRA PROPIA FELICIDAD, AUNQUE ESTA NO SEA LA DE OTROS.

-PERO...

-HAS SALVADO A CASI LA MITAD DE LA POBLACIÓN HUMANA DE LA ESCLAVITUD. NO TIENES NADA DE QUE ARREPENTIRTE.-DIB SONRIO Y SE DIO LA VUELTA PARA SALIR DE ESA HABITACIÓN.

-SYK...-SUSURRO EN EL MARCO DE LA PUERTA.

-¿?

-GRACIAS...


	5. Durmiendo con Dib

"¡NO! ¡BASTA!..."

MANOS ANSIOSAS RECORRIENDO SU CUERPO CON SALVAJÌA…

"¡CALLATE!..."

VOCES HIRIENTES RECORDANDOLE QUE NO ERA MÀS QUE UN OBJETO…

"¡BASTA!..."

LABIOS DEMANDANTES DOMINANDOLE…

"¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARÀS!..."

PUÑOS DISPUESTOS A RECORDARLE SU LUGAR…

INF SE REMOVÌA ASUSTADO EN SU LECHO. JAMÀS HABÌA SIDO TOCADO GRACIAS A DIOS, PERO PODÌA RECORDAR CON CLARIDAD LOS GRITOS DESESPERADOS DE SU HERMANO CADA VEZ QUE LA AMA TAK LO OBLIGABA A COMPARTIR SU LECHO.

TENÌA MIEDO, HABÌA ESTADO CERCA DE PASAR POR LA MISMA SITUACIÒN. AQUEL DÌA QUE HABÌA HUIDO IBA A SER SU PRIMERA NOCHE AL LADO DE LA AMA.

"TU HERMANO YA ESTÁ MUY VIEJO" HABÌA SUSURRADO, TOMANDOLO SUAVEMENTE POR LAS MEJILLAS. "EN CAMBIO TU" DESLIZO SU LENGUA VIPERINA POR SUS LABIOS. "JUSTO ESTÀS EN TU PUNTO"…

-¡AAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-DESPERTÒ VIOLENTAMENTE, RESPIRANDO CON DIFICULTAD. NO ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TENÌA AQUEL SUEÑO…

UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO LO MIRABA CON TERNURA DESDE SU VENTANA.

-¿TUVISTE UN MAL SUEÑO?-INF LO MIRÓ SORPRENDIDO.-A VECES YO TAMBIÉN… UNOS IRKEN MALOS SE LLEVARON A MI MAMÀ.- EL NIÑO BRINCÒ PARA SENTARSE EN EL BORDE DE LA VENTANA. NO PODÌA TENER MÀS DE 5 AÑOS.-CUANDO TIENES SUEÑOS MALOS, PUEDES IR A DORMIR CON EL JOVEN DIB, AL SEÑOR ZIM NO LE MOLESTA.-INF LO MIRÓ ESTA VEZ CON RABIA…

¡AL DIABLO CON ZIM Y AL DIABLO CON DIB! ¡NO PENSABA PEDIRLES AYUDA NI MUERTO!...

SUSPIRÒ CON RABIA… Y UN POCO DE FRUSTRACIÒN.

TOCÒ LA PUERTA SUAVEMENTE.

LE PARECIÒ ESCUCHAR UN PEQUEÑO GEMIDO, UN QUEJIDO Y ALGO QUE JURABA HABIA SIDO UNA MALDICIÒN IRKEN.

-ADELANTE.-CONTESTÒ FINALMENTE LA VOZ DE DIB. EL HUMANO SE ASOMÒ A LA PUERTA, LLEVANDO SOLO EL PANTALÒN Y ACOMODANDOSE LAS GAFAS Y EL CABELLO.- ¡¿INF?!

-TUVE UNA PESADILLA…-MURMURÒ SUAVEMENTE, MIENTRAS SUS MEJILLAS ADQUIRÌAN UNA CURIOSA TONALIDAD ROSADA…

DIB SONRIO PATERNALMENTE. AL FINAL, NO ERA MÀS QUE UN NIÑO QUE HABÌA PERDIDO A SUS PADRES Y QUERÌA VERSE MÀS DURO DE LO QUE ERA.

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO…-CERRÒ LA PUERTA UN PAR DE MINUTOS. A INF LE PARECIÒ ESCUCHAR UNA LEVE DISCUCIÒN Y LUEGO DE NUEVO ESE VOCABLO QUE PARECÌA UNA MALDICIÒN IRKEN. ESCUCHÒ EL RUIDO DE ROPAS AL SER RECOGIDAS Y LUEGO VIO SALIR A ZIM DE LA HABITACIÒN CON UNA EXPRESIÒN DE FASTIDIO EN EL ROSTRO, PERO A LA VEZ CON UNA SONRISA LLENA DE TERNURA…-PASA.-EXCLAMÓ DIB FINALMENTE.

INF OBEDECIÒ. LA HABITACIÒN DE DIB ERA MUY AMPLIA Y SOBRIA. LA CAMA ERA ELEGANTE Y ENORME.

AHORA EL ADULTO LLEVABA UNA SIMPLE PIJAMA NEGRA DE SEDA. INF SE DIRIGIÒ CON PASOS SUAVES A LA CAMA Y SE METIÒ ENTRE LAS COBIJAS TIMIDAMENTE.

-EXTRAÑAS A TU HERMANO, ¿CIERTO?- EL CHICO SE SINTIÒ TAN CÀLIDO, TAN PROTEGIDO, QUE NO PUDO CONTROLARSE. SE RECARGÒ EN EL PECHO DE DIB Y DEJÒ QUE EL LLANTO FLUYERA LIBRE POR SU ROSTRO.

DIB LO ABRAZÒ CON FUERZA. NO HACÌAN FALTA PALABRAS…

INF SE REVOLVIÒ EN LA CAMA, TRATANDO DE ESTAR UN POCO MÀS CERCA DE AQUELLA FUENTE DE CALOR. ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE RECORDABA HABER PASADO TODA UNA NOCHE SIN PESADILLAS.

BOSTEZÒ CON FUERZA. SE SENTÌA TAN BIEN ESTAR AQUÌ EN ESTOS MOMENTOS….

-ENTONCES, ¿NO TE MOLESTA DORMIR CON UNA RAMERA IRKEN?- INF ABRIÒ LOS OJOS Y SE INCORPORÒ DE GOLPE.

-PERDÒN POR LO QUE DIJE AYER…-DIB SONRIÒ.

-ESTABAS TENSO Y ASUSTADO, ES NORMAL QUE REACCIONARÀS ASÌ…- SE ESTIRÒ EN LA CAMA, BOSTEZANDO COMPLACIDO.- ¿QUIERES IR A DESAYUNAR?...-EL CHICO DE CABELLO AZUL ASINTIÒ, SONRIENTE. ERA UN MOMENTO BASTANTE CÒMODO. EL MÀS DULCE QUE PODÌA RECORDAR EN SU VIDA, CÒMO SI FUERA LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE DESPUÈS DE HABER HECHO EL AMOR POR PRIMERA VEZ CON UN AMANTE…

SE SONROJO VIOLENTAMENTE. ¡¿CÒMO PODÌA ESTAR PENSANDO EN ESO?! SÒLO HABÌA IDO A BUSCAR CONSUELO DESPUÈS DE UNA TERRIBLE PESADILLA. ¡ESO ERA TODO!

VOLVIO SU ROSTRO Y ENCONTRO A DIB QUITANDOSE EL SACO DE PIJAMA.

SU SONROJO AUMENTO AÙN MÀS AL VER EL DELGADO PERO BIEN FORMADO CUERPO DE SU COMPAÑERO…

SE BAJÒ DE LA CAMA CON PASOS TEMBLOROSOS, PERO TROPEZO CON ALGO QUE ESTABA TIRADO EN EL SUELO.

-¡CUIDADO!-DIB SE LANZÒ, JUSTO A TIEMPO PARA DETENERLO ENTRE SUS BRAZOS ANTES DE QUE GOLPEARÀ EL PISO.-EN EL ESTADO QUE AÙN TE ENCUENTRAS, SERÌA PELIGROSO PARA TI CUALQUIER CAÌDA…-PERO EL MUCHACHO NO ESCUCHABA, SOLO VEÌA LOS LABIOS DE DIB MOVERSE. AQUELLOS DELGADOS LABIOS QUE LO LLAMABAN SUAVEMENTE…

SU RESPIRACIÒN COMENZÒ A VOLVERSE AGITADA. TENÌA QUE CONTROLARSE ANTES DE COMETER UNA LOCURA.

-¡DIB!-EN ESOS MOMENTOS LA PUERTA SE ABRIÒ VIOLENTAMENTE, DEJANDOLE VER A ZIM UNA ESCENA QUE NO LE GUSTÒ PARA NADA. AMBOS HUMANOS ESTABAN TIRADOS EN EL PISO Y DIB… ¡SU DIB! SOSTENÌA A ESE NUEVO CHICO ENTRE SUS BRAZOS CONTRA SU PECHO DENUDO.-VENÌA A VER SI ESTABAS LISTO PARA ENTRENAR, PERO VEO QUE ESTÀS OCUPADO…-SALIÒ, AZOTANDO LA PUERTA. DIB DEJÒ A INF EN LA CAMA.

-PEDIRÈ QUE ALGUIEN TE TRAIGA EL DESAYUNO.-LE DIJO ANTES DE SALIR CORRIENDO TRAS ZIM.

INF LO VIO SALIR. LE HABRÌA GUSTADO PEDIRLE QUE NO SE FUERA, QUE LO ACOMPAÑARÀ A DESAYUNAR, PERO CUANDO REACCIONÒ, DIB YA ESTABA FUERA DE LA HABITACIÒN….


	6. Pareja

DIB CORRÌA POR LOS PASILLOS, TRATANDO DE HALLAR A SU PAREJA.

-¡ZIM! ¡ZIM!.- LO ENCONTRÒ EN UNO DE LOS JARDÌNES DE LA CASA, EL QUE DABA DIRECTAMENTE A…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!-CORRIÒ PARA DETENERLO CON FUERZA DE LA CINTURA.- ¡¿QUÈ ESTÀS HACIENDO?! ¡¿ESTÀS LOKO?!

EL IRKEN LO MIRABA CON UNA MUECA ENTRE SORPRENDIDA Y DIVERTIDA. ACASO DIB HABÌA PENSADO QUE…

-DIB, ME DI UN BAÑO DE PEGAMENTO ANTES DE VENIR A LA PLAYA…- EL HUMANO SE SINTIÒ APENADO POR SU REACCIÒN TAN INTEMPESTIVA, POR SUPUESTO, ZIM NO ESTABA TAN LOKO COMO PARA SUICIDARSE SÒLO PORQUE LO HABÌA VISTO CON OTRO CHIKO…

-YO…-EL IRKEN LO BESÒ CON TERNURA EN LOS LABIOS, ASILENCIANDO SUS PALABRAS.

-NO TIENES NADA QUE EXPLICARME. YO SÈ QUE NO LO HARÌAS… ¿CÒMO PODRÌAS ENAMORARTE DE UNA SIMPLE LARVA HUMANA CUANDO EL GRAN ZIM ESTÁ A TU LADO?-DIB SONRIÒ DIVERTIDO. HABÌA COSAS QUE NUNK CAMBIABAN. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SE ARREPENTÌA DE SU DESICIÒN.

EMPUJÒ EL CUERPO DE ZIM Y AMBOS RODARON ABRAZADOS POR LA ARENA.

-ME PARECIÒ OÌR QUE QUERÌAS ENTRENAR…-SUSURRÒ EN SU OÌDO, JUSTO ANTES DE PONERSE DE PIE Y SACAR UNA PISTOLA DE SU GABARDINA.

ZIM SONRIÒ Y SACÒ UN ARMA DE SU PAK. NO PODÌA HABER MEJOR COMPAÑERO DE ENTRENAMIENTO QUE DIB, ESO LO HABÌA APRENDIDO DESDE HACE VARIOS AÑOS. NADIE ESTABA MÀS A SU NIVEL QUE ÈL…

PERO TUVO POCO TIEMPO PARA PENSAR EN ESO, APENAS ALCANZÒ A AGACHARSE ANTES DE QUE UN DISPARO SE ESTAMPARÀ EN MEDIO DE SUS OJOS. SI BIEN ERAN BALAS DE SALVA, SI QUE DOLIAN. ADEMÀS, NO IBA A DEJAR QUE SU GATITO LO VENCIERA ASÌ DE FÀCIL.

DISPARÒ SU PROPIA ARMA, PERO SÒLO PARA DARLE A UN PALMERA CERCA DE DIB. EL TRONCO CRUJIO Y EL HUMANO DIO UN VUELTA SOBRE SI MISMO PARA ESQUIVARLO; ACCIÒN QUE LE TOMO DEMASIADO TIEMPO, PUES CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA, ZIM YA ESTABA MUY CERCA, APUNTANDOLE CON SU ARMA.

UNA DE LAS PATAS METALICAS DEL PAK SE ENREDO EN SU PIE DERECHO, HACIENDOLE CAER VIOLENTAMENTE. DISPARÒ, LOGRANDO DESTRUIR EL PAK DE SU COMPAÑERO Y LOGRANDO SOLTARSE DEL AGARRE EN QUE LO TENÌA.

APUNTO CON CUIDADO, PERO ZIM TAMBIÈN LO HIZO. AMBAS ARMAS SALIERON DISPARADAS DE SUS MANOS. SOLO TENIAN DOS OPCIONES: CORRER CADA QUIEN A RECUPERAR SU ARMA O…

AMBOS SONRIERON. SABIAN COMO PODIA LLEGAR A TERMINAR ESTO, PERO PRECISAMENTE POR ESO ERA GENIAL.

CORRIERON UNO CONTRA EL OTRO; SI BIEN DIB ERA FISICAMENTE MÀS FUERTE, ZIM ERA MÀS ÀGIL. EL HUMANO LE LANZÒ UN PUÑETAZO CONTRA LA CARA QUE PARÒ CON SU MANO DERECHA, PERO NO PUDO DETENER LA PATADA QUE IBA DIRIGIDA A SU SQUUEEDLY-SPOOTCH.

RETROCEDIÒ, BOQUEANDO PARA RECUPERAR EL AIRE. DIB SE APRESURÒ A APLICARLE UNA LLAVE POR LA ESPALDA, PERO EL IRKEN SE INCLINÓ HACIA DELANTE, LANZANDOLO POR EL AIRE CONTRA OTRA DE LAS PALMERAS. DIB GIRÒ SOBRE SI MISMO, SABÌA QUE NO EVITARÌA EL GOLPE, PERO POR LO MENOS ASÌ NO SE ROMPERIA EL CUELLO CONTRA EL TRONCO. OYE UN LIGERO CRUJIDO CUANDO SU HOMBRO DERECHO RECIBIÒ EL IMPACTO. MUY PROBABLEMENTE ESTABA DISLOCADO. NO ERA NADA QUE NO HUBIERA PASADO ANTES. JALÒ SU MUÑECA CON LA MANO CONTRARIA, GIMIENDO DE DOLOR AL ACOMODARSE EL BRAZO. USANDO EL TRONCO COMO SOPORTE, INTENTO LEVANTARSE, PERO UN CLICK DEMASIADO CERCANO PARA SU GUSTO LE LLAMÒ LA ATENCIÒN.

LEVANTÒ UN POCO SU MIRADA Y AHI ESTABA ZIM, APUNTANDOLE EN MEDIO DE LOS OJOS EN SEÑAL DE VICTORIA. ¡CON SU PROPIA ARMA!  
GRUÑÒ MOLESTO, LAS COSAS NO PODIAN TERMINAR TAN PRONTO.

-PARECE QUE HAS PERDIDO PRACTICA.-EXCLAMO BURLONAMENTE ZIM, ACERCANDOSE MÀS A ÈL. ENTONCES DIB VIO SU OPORTUNIDAD.  
SIN DEJAR QUE SU ROSTRO MOSTRARA NINGUNA INTENCIÒN, ENREDÒ SUAVEMENTE SU COLA EN EL TOBILLO DE ZIM Y TIRÒ CON FUERZA, DERRIBANDOLO.

ZIM TENIA LOS OJOS ABIERTOS A MÀS NO PODER, PERO NO ERA EL HECHO DE HABER BAJADO LA GUARDIA LO QUE LO SORPRENDIA. ¿Cuándo DIB HABIA APRENDIDO A USAR LA COLA COMO ARMA?

NO HABIA DUDA. NADIE MÀS PODRÌA HABER SIDO UN BUEN COMPAÑERO.

LANZÒ UNA PATADA AL ESTOMAGO DE DIB AL VERLO ACERCARSE, PERO ESTÈ MANTENÌA SU COLA AFERRADA A SU TOBILLO, LLEVANDOSELO CON ÈL AL MOMENTO DE CAER…

AMBOS ESTABAN TIRADOS EN LA ARENA, RESOPLANDO AGITADOS. SUS ROPAS ESTABAN SUCIAS Y CUALQUIERA QUE LOS VIESE PODÌA PENSAR QUE VENÌAN DE UNA CRUENTA GUERRA…

Y ES QUE MEJOR QUE LOS BESOS O EL SEXO ERAN ESTOS MOMENTOS. MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE LE DEMOSTRABAN AL OTRO Y A SÌ MISMOS QUE NO ERAN UN AMO Y UN PET, NO ERAN INVADIDO E INVASOR; ERAN PAREJA, IGUALES EN TODO SENTIDO…

DIB TOMÒ LA MANO DE ZIM CON FUERZA; EL INVASOR LA OPRIMIÒ AÙN MÀS FUERTE…

-¿PODRÌAS AYUDARME A MEJORAR MI NAVE?-PREGUNTÒ EL MÀS ALTO A SU PAREJA.

-CLARO…- RESOPLÒ. AÙN LE FALTABA UN POCO EL AIRE.

DEFIITIVAMENTE, AL MENOS PARA ELLOS, NO PODIA HABER UN MOMENTO MEJOR…

-¡MI MÀS ALTO! ¡SEÑOR!- SYK LLEGABA CORRIENDO HACIA ELLOS.-LOS GENERALES KOT, DNI Y SDA HAN LLEGADO SEÑOR.- AMBOS AMANTES SE INCORPORARON RAPIDAMENTE. ESE DÌA SE REUNIRÌAN LOS MÀS GRANDES GENERALES DE LA ARMADA IRKEN PARA RENDIRLE CUENTAS AL MÀS ALTO, ¡¿CÒMO HABÌAN PODIDO HABERLO OLVIDADO?!

ZIM CORRIÒ HACIA LA CASA A RECIBIR A LOS COMANDANTES, MIENTRAS SYK Y DIB SE ALEJABAN EN DIRECCIÒN CONTRARIA. WOK TAMBIÈN DEBÌA ESTAR EN LA REUNIÒN…

LUEGO DE VARIAS HORAS DE ABURRIDA CONVERSACIÒN, ZIM DIO POR TERMINADA LA REUNIÒN. LOS GENERALES SE QUEDARÌAN A DESCANSAR ESTA NOCHE EN SU CASA, PARA VOLVER AL DÌA SIGUIENTE CON SUS ARMADAS, EXCEPTO WOK, CLARO ESTÁ, QUE SE HABÌA DISCULPADO POR NO PODER ACEPTAR LA INVITACIÒN DEL MÀS ALTO, PERO ESTABA MUY OCUPADO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.

-MI SEÑOR.-COMENTÒ KOT, UN IRKEN DE OJOS AZULES Y MIRADA FRÌA.-HE OÌDO QUE SU HAREM ES UN VERDADERO PARAÌSO…-ZIM LO MIRÒ CON SOSPECHA.-ME PREGUNTABA SI LA HOSPITALIDAD DE MI ALTISIMO NOS PERMITIRÌA DISFRUTAR DE LAS DELICIAS QUE POSEE…

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO, INF SALÌA DE UNO DE LOS CUARTOS DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DE LA BASE. KOT LO TOMÒ POR SORPRESA DE LA MUÑECA Y SE ACERCÒ LASCIVAMENTE A ÈL.

-HABLANDO DE…- INF ALEJÒ SU ROSTRO CON ASCO. NO LE GUSTABA COMO LO VEÌA ESE IRKEN. TODOS ERAN IGUALES.-VEO QUE AÙN ESTÀS LIBRE, PODRÌA DARTE…-SIN PENSAR EN LO QUE HACIA, ZIM ARROJÒ UN VASO DE AGUA AL ROSTRO DEL GENERAL, QUE SE ALEJO AULLANDO DE DOLOR.

-LE SUGERIRÌA NO VOLVER A TOCAR MIS COSAS, GENERAL…

LOS OTROS DOS SE MIRARON CON MIEDO. TODO MUNDO SABÌA LO POSESIVO QUE ERA EL MÀS ALTO CON SUS PETS. MÀS VALÌA DEJAR EL TEMA POR LA PAZ…

INF MIRABA A ZIM SORPRENDIDO. ¡¿UN IRKEN ACABA DE SALVARLO DE OTROS?!

-¡INF!...-JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO VOLVIA DIB DE SU CUARTO ESPECIAL. SE ACERCÒ AL MUCHACHO, PREOCUPADO Y CON APARENTE ARREPENTIMIENTO.-LO LAMENTO MUCHO MIS SEÑORES.-AGACHÒ SUS OREJAS, EN SEÑAL DE ARREPENTIMIENTO, COMO UN GATITO ASUSTADO

-LLEVATELO.-ORDENO ZIM, CON APARENTE FRIALDAD.

-SI AMO ZIM.- DIB HIZO UNA REVERENCIA Y OBLIGÒ A INF A IMITARLO. LO LLEVÒ HASTA SU CUARTO (EL DE INF).

-NO VUELVAS A SALIR DE HAREM CUANDO HAYA OTROS IRKEN EN LA CASA.- LO REPRENDIÒ.-PUEDE SER MUY PELIGROSO; ZIM NO PUEDE PROTEGERNOS TODO EL TIEMPO.

INF ASINTIÒ. SI DIB LO ORDENABA, ÈL ODECERÌA…

DIB ENTRÒ A LA HABITACIÒN DE ZIM POR UNA PUERTA SECRETA PARA EVITAR SER VISTO.

ENCONTRÒ AL INVASOR SENTADO EN SU CAMA, CON UNA MUECA DE IMPACIENCIA.

-TE TARDASTE.-FUE EL ÙNIKO SALUDO QUE RECIBIÒ…

-TENÌA QUE ESTAR SEGURO QUE ESTABAS SOLO.- SE SENTÒ JUNTO A ÈL Y SE RECOSTÒ EN SU REGAZO.-GRACIAS POR SALVAR A INF…

ZIM DESVIÒ LA MIRADA CON APARENTE INDIFERENCIA.

-TENGO UNA REPUTACIÒN QUE CUIDAR.-MINTIÒ.

-ES CÒMO SI FUERA NUESTRO PEQUEÑO HIJO REBELDE.-NO PODÌA ASEGURARLO POR LA OSCURIDAD DE LA HABITACIÒN, PERO LE PARECIÒ VER QUE ZIM SE SONROJABA ANTE ESTE COMENTARIO…

-TU ERES LA MADRE, ¿CIERTO?-DIB RIÒ DIVERTIDO ANTE ESTE COMENTARIO…

-NO.-SONRIÒ MIENTRAS LE LAMÌA JUGUETONAMENTE LA MEJILLA. GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE SÒLO ZIM CONOCIA LA ÙNIK MANERA DE PROTEGERSE DEL AGUA.-NI TU TAMPOCO.-AGREGÒ, QUITANDOSE LA GABARDINA Y DEJANDO VER QUE NO LLEVABA NADA DEBAJO.

ZIM LO ABRAZÒ, ACERCANDOSE LENTAMENTE A SU CUELLO…

-AMBOS SOMOS LOS PADRES Y AMBOS VAMOS A CUIDARLO.-FINALIZO ANTES DE RECOSTARSE EN LA CAMA…


	7. Errores

LLEVABA YA VARIAS SEMANAS VIVIENDO EN LA CASA DEL MÀS ALTO. HABÌA APRENDIDO YA CASI TODOS LOS PASADIZOS Y SABÌA YA COMO ESCONDERSE CUANDO ALGÙN IRKEN AJENO A LA CASA O LA BASE SUBTERRANEA VENÌA.

TODO ESO SE LO HABÌA ENSEÑADO DIB.

MIENTRAS LA CASA ESTABA SOLA, LOS HUMANOS PODÌAN DARSE LA GRAN VIDA, DISFRUTANDO DE LOS LUJOS QUE SE SUPONÌA SOLO LOS IRKEN PODÌAN GOZAR.

EN OCASIONES AYUDABA A GAZ EN EL CONSULTORIO Y APRENDÌA MEDICINA. AUNQUE PARECÌA NO HACERLE EL MENOR CASO, LA CHIK LE HABÌA TOMADO CIERTO CARIÑO…

EN OTRAS ACOMPAÑABA A SYK EN LA SALA DE MONITORES Y ELLA LE ENSEÑABA A MANEJAR LA TECNOLOGÌA IRKEN Y, POR SUPUESTO, A MANIPULAR ARMAS. LE ATERRABA UN POCO SUS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR, PERO DEPUÈS DE UN TIEMPO SE ACOSTUMBRÒ A ELLOS…

ZIM LO MIRABA DE VEZ EN CUANDO, LE DEJABA SENTARSE A SU DERECHA, AUNQUE ESE LUGAR POR LO REGULAR LO OCUPABA DIB…

DIB…

AUNQUE APRECIABA A TODOS EN LA CASA, EN LA BASE Y EN EL HAREM, ERA A DIB A QUIEN MÀS AGRADECIDO LE ESTABA.

DIB SUSTITUÌA LA FIGURA DEL PADRE QUE NUNCA HABÌA TENIDO.

O AL MENOS ESO LE GUSTABA CREER, AUNQUE, MUY EN EL FONDO, SABÌA QUE ESO NO ERA CIERTO.

-PASAME LA LLAVE CUADRUPLITICA.- EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTABA JUNTO A ÈL, AYUDANDOLE A ARREGLAR LA NAVE DE ZIM PARA QUE FUERA 4 VECES MÀS RÀPIDA DE LO YA ERA.

-¿SABES?-EXCLAMÒ, PASANDOLE LA HERRAMIENTA.- SERÌA MUY SENCILLO COLOCAR UNA BOMBA.

-INF…

-SÒLO BROMEABA…HACERLE ESO A ZIM SERÌA SER UN MALAGRADECIDO.

-¿CÒMO SIGUES DE TUS OREJAS? ¿YA TE PUEDEN IMPLANTAR LAS NUEVAS?

-GAZ DICE QUE EN UNA SEMANA MÀS ESTARÈ LO SUFICIENTEMETE SANO PARA ESO… ESTÁ IMPRESIONADA DE LO RÀPIDO DE MI RECUPERACIÒN.

-ERES UN CHICO MUY FUERTE…-DIB SALIÒ DEL MOTOR EN EL QUE HABÌA ESTADO TRABAJANDO, LIMPIANDOSE LAS MANOS CON UN TRAPO. LEVANTO LOS GOOGLES QUE USABA PARA TRABAJAR Y MIRÒ A INF.- ¿QUÈ TE PARECE SI LE DAMOS UNA VUELTA DE PRUEBA?

EL PELIZAUL LO MIRÒ SORPRENDIDO.

-¿PODEMOS HACER ESO?

DIB BAJÒ SUS GOOGLES. SONRIENDO FRATERNALMENTE

-CUANDO PERTENECES AL MÀS ALTO…

-…TIENES ALGUNOS PRIVELIGIOS QUE UN HUMANO NORMAL NO TENDRÌA.-FINALIZÒ INF. HABÌA APRENDIDO QUE ESO NO ERAN SÒLO PALABRAS BONITAS. SUBIÒ DE UN SALTO A LA CABINA, MIRANDO ASOMBRADO LOS CONTROLES.- ¿SABES PILOTAR ESTO?

-¿BROMEAS? LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PILOTEE UN BEBÈ DE ESTOS ERA MENOR QUE TÙ… SI QUIERES, PUEDO ENSEÑARTE.-ASÌ ERA LA VIDA CON DIB. APRENDER, APRENDER Y APRENDER. CADA DÍA APRENDÌA MÀS COSAS.

LO ÙNICO QUE DIB NUNK LE HABÌA ENSEÑADO, Y QUE ÈL POR SUPUESTO NO IBA A PREGUNTAR, ERA COMO INTERPRETAR ESE EXTRAÑO IMPULSO DE ABRAZARLO Y HUNDIRSE EN SU CUERPO QUE TENÌA CADA VEZ QUE ESTABAN DEMASIADO CERCA; ESA EXTRAÑA ANSIA ASESINA QUE LO DOMINABA CADA VEZ QUE LO MIRABA DE LA MANO CON ZIM; ESE EXTRAÑO REMORDIMIENTO CUANDO DESPERTABA DESPUÈS DE UN SUEÑO HÙMEDO DONDE DIB HABÌA SIDO EL PROTAGONISTA…

NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESAS COSAS NO PODÌA PREGUNTARLAS.

EL UNIVERSO ERA TAN GRANDE Y HERMOSO; NUNK EN SU VIDA HABIA PENSADO QUE EXISTIERAN TANTOS PLANETAS. ¿CUANTOS MÀS HABRÌA COMO LA TIERRA? ¿HABRÌA OTROS IRKEN VIVIENDO RELACIONES TAN PLENAS COMO LA DE ZIM Y DIB? ¿HABRÌA OTRAS CRIATURAS COMO ÈL, ENVIDIANDO ESAS RELACIONES?

SUSPIRÒ MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA DE LA NAVE. EL UNIVERSO ERA TAN GRANDE Y HERMOSO…

BAJARON DE LA NAVE EN CUANTO ATERRIZÓ. HABÌA SIDO UN PASEO REALMENTE DIVERTIDO. DIB SE ESTIRÒ FELINAMENTE PARA DESENTUMECER SUS MÙSCULOS Y LE REVOLVIÒ CARIÑOSAMENTE EL CABELLO A INF.  
-BUENO.-EXCLAMÓ.-YA ES TARDE, ZIM DEBE ESTAR COMO LOCO BUSCANDOME.-SONRIO DIVERTIDO.- ¿ME PREGUNTÒ QUE HARÌA SI YO MURIERA?

INF LO MIRÒ CON HORROR, CÒMO SI HUBIERA FIRMADO SU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE AL DECIR ESO.

-¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!-LO REPRENDIO CON LÀGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS.  
DIB LO CARGÒ CON TERNURA Y LIMPIÒ SUS OJOS CON UNA MANO, PARA LUEGO BESARLO SUAVEMENTE EN LA MEJILLA.

-VAMOS, NO ES CÒMO SI MAÑANA FUERA A AMANECER MUERTO.- EL CHICO DE CABELLO AZUL SE AFERRO AL CUELLO DE SU GABARDINA, NO QUERÌA SOLTARLO NUNCA. NO QUERÌA QUE VOLVIERA AL DORMITORIO QUE COMPARTÌA CON ZIM. NO QUERÌA QUE SIGUIERA PERTENECIENDOLE A ALGUIEN MÀS.

SIN PENSAR EN LO QUE HACÌA, SE ACERCÒ LENTAMENTE A LOS LABIOS DE DIB. NO ESTABA PENSANDO, SÒLO DEJABA QUE SU CUERPO SE MOVIERA POR SI MISMO. DIB LO MIRÒ, SORPRENDIDO, PERO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA REACCIONAR, YA TENÌA LOS LABIOS DEL ADOLECENTE PRESIONANDOSE CON FUERZA CONTRA LOS SUYOS.

LO SOLTÒ POR LA SORPRESA, DEJANDOLO CAER AL SUELO, PERO EL CHICO NO QUERÌA ROMPER EL CONTACTO.

DIB SE SEPARÒ VIOLENTAMENTE, MIRANDO CON LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS AL MÀS JOVEN.

-INF…

EL ALUDIDO CAYÒ CON HORROR EN LA CUENTA DE LO QUE HABÌA HECHO. SALIÒ CORRIENDO A SU HABITACIÒN CON EL LLANTO EN LOS OJOS.

LO HABÌA HECHADO TODO A PERDER…


	8. Mas errores

INF CORRÌA POR LOS PASILLOS, DESESPERADO POR LLEGAR A SU HABITACIÒN.

¡ERA UN IDIOTA! ¡LA UNICA OPORTUNIDAD QUE HABÌA TENIDO DE SER FELIZ Y LA HABÌA HECHADO A PERDER!...

¡¿PORQUÈ?! ¡¿PORQUÈ SE HABÌA DEJADO LLEVAR?!

AHORA DIB JAMÀS LO PERDONARÌA Y PROBABLEMENTE JAMÀS DEJARÌA QUE VOLVIERA A ESTAR A SU LADO.

JAMÀS LO DEJARÌA VOLVER DORMIR EN SU CAMA.

¡MIERDA! ¡SI ALGUNA VEZ HABÌA TENIDO ALGUNA OPORTUNIDAD ACABA DE MANDARLA AL CAÑO!

SE TIRÒ EN SU CAMA, LLORANDO A LÀGRIMA VIVA, REPROCHANDOSE EL HABER SIDO TAN IMPULSIVO.

LOS HABÌA TRAICIONADO A TODOS, ZIM, DIB…

ERA UN MALDITO MALAGRADECIDO…

…

…

…

NO. NO ERA SU CULPA.

HABÌA NOTADO CÒMO LO VEÌA FIJAMENTE DIB…

DE NO SER POR ZIM, DIB LO CORRESPONDERÌA.

-MALDITOS IRKEN-SUSURRÒ CON RABIA. NO PODÌA TOMAR NINGUNA DE LAS ARMAS DE SYK, NO QUERÌA VOLVER A TENER NADA QUE VER CON ESA RAZA DEL INFIERNO.

ERA LA ÙLTIMA VEZ QUE LE ROBABAN A UN SER QUERIDO.

TOMÒ UN CUCHILLO DE LA COCINA Y CAMINÒ CON PASO LENTO, PERO DECIDIDO HACIA LA HABITACIÒN DEL MÀS ALTO.

-LA ÙLTIMA VEZ-SUSURRÒ ANTES DE TOCAR A LA PUERTA. NADIE LE CONTESTÒ. GOLPEO CON MUCHA MÀS FUERZA, DE NUEVO Y DE NUEVO.

SEGURAMENTE AHORA MISMO ESE DESGRACIADO ESTABA DISFRUTANDO EL CUERPO QUE JAMÀS SERÌA SUYO…

-¿INF?-ESA VOZ. ¡ESA MALDITA VOZ!- ¿SUCEDE ALGO?-ZIM VEÌA ALGO PREOCUPADO AL HUMANO EN SU PUERTA. ¿PARA QUÈ NEGARLO? LE HABÌA COGIDO CARIÑO AL CHICO.

INF SINTIÒ COMO CADA UNO DE LOS MÙSCULOS DE SU CUERPO SE TENSABAN.

ERA AHORA O NUNCA…

-DIB ANDA BUSCANDOTE POR TODA LA CASA. ¿PASÒ ALGO? ESTABA MUY ALTERADO.- ¡OH! ¡Y TODAVÌA TENÌA EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTAR! CLARO QUE HABÌA PASADO ALGO; HABÌA PASADO QUE POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA Y ENFERMA RAZÒN; POR ESE TIPO DE JUEGOS QUE AL DESTINO LE GUSTA JUGAR PARA TORTURARNOS, LO HABÌA CONOCIDO A ÈL PRIMERO.

LAS COSAS HABRÌAN SIDO MUY DIFERENTES SI NO SE HUBIERAN CONOCIDO NUNCA.

PERO AHORA ARREGLARÌA LAS COSAS…

¡OH SI! ¡CLARO QUE LAS ARREGLARÌA!

CERRÒ LOS OJOS POR LA EMOCIÒN Y TIRÒ EL GOLPE.

SINTIÒ ALGO HÙMEDO EN SU MANO, SIN DUDA ALGUNA LA SANGRE DE ZIM.

AÙN CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS GOLPEO DE NUEVO. Y LUEGO OTRA VEZ. ARRIBA Y ABAJO. ARRIBA Y ABAJO.

ERA LA ÙLTIMA VEZ QUE UN IRKEN LO HACÌA SUFRIR.

ESCUCHÒ UN EXTRAÑO GORGOTEO. ¿ASÌ QUE MALNACIDO AÙN TENÌA FUERZAS PARA INTENTAR GRITAR?

GOLPEO CON AÙN MÀS FUERZA QUE LAS VECES ANTERIORES Y ESTA VEZ FUE DEFINITIVO. NO HUBO MÀS RESISTENCIA, NI MÀS GORGOJEO, SÒLO SANGRE CORRIENDO POR SU MUÑECA…

ABRIÒ LOS OJOS FINALMENTE, SÒLO PARA ENCONTRAR A ZIM TIRADO EN EL SUELO, CUBIERTO DE SANGRE…

PERO ESTABA DEMASIADO LEJOS PARA HABER SIDO SU VICTIMA…

MIRÒ CON HORROR A SUS PIES. AHÌ ESTABA EL CUERPO DE DIB, CON LOS OJOS DESENCAJADOS Y LA GARGANTA DESTROZADA.  
ZIM MIRABA LA ESCENA CON HORROR DESDE EL SUELO. JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO QUE INF HABÌA INTENTADO APUÑALARLO, DIB LO HABÌA AVENTADO, RECIBIENDO ÈL TODOS LOS GOLPES.

INF NO PODÌA CREERLO. COMENZÒ A MIRAR A TODOS LADOS.

NO PODÌA SER CIERTO.

NO ERA CIERTO.

MUY PRONTO DESPERTARÌA Y PODRÌA VOLVER A IR A DORMIR JUNTO A DIB…

¡SI! ¡ESO ERA! ¡ESO TENÌA QUE SER! ¡ERA UNA PESADILLA!

Y TODO MUNDO SABE QUE SÒLO EXISTE UNA MANERA DE DESPERTAR DE LAS PESADILLAS…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- GRITÒ CON TODA LA FUERZA Y EL HORROR QUE TENÌA, DESPETANDO A TODOS EN LA CASA, QUE SE ASOMARON PARA ENCONTRARSE CON HORROR CON AQUELLA ESCENA.

AQUEL GRITÒ DESPERTÒ TAMBIÈN A ZIM DE SU SHOCK…

PERO INF NO PODÌA DESPERTAR…

¡¿PORQUÈ NO DESPERTABA?!

¡¿PORQUÈ LA SANGRE SEGUÌA AHÌ?!

¡¿PORQUÈ EL ROSTRO DE DIB SEGUÌA DESENCAJADO?!

NO PODÌA SER CIERTO. NO PODÌA SER CIERTO. NO PODÌA SER CIERTO.

EMPEZÒ A CORRER. SÒLO QUERÌA ALEJARSE DE AHÌ.

NO PODÌA SER CIERTO…


	9. Michiyuki

AQUEL GRITO DESPERTO A TODOS EN LA CASA, PERO EN ESPECIAL DESPERTÒ A ZIM DE SU SHOCK.

EL IRKEN SE ACERCÒ LENTAMENTE AL CUERPO DE SU DIFUNTO AMANTE…

LO MIRÒ.

A PESAR DE LA SANGRE QUE LO CUBRÌA, SU ROSTRO AÙN ERA HERMOSO.  
PASÒ UNA MANO POR ÈL, CERRANDO SUS OJOS.

TODOS EN LA CASA LOS MIRABAN CON LÀGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS.

NO PODÌAN CREERLO.

ZIM CARGÒ EL CUERPO DE DIB ENTRE SUS BRAZOS CON UNA INFINITA TERNURA, COMO SI DE UNA PAREJA DE RECIÈN CASADOS SE TRATASE. CON UN DESGARRADOR ALARIDO ARRANCO LA COLA Y LAS OREJAS, POR LO MENOS ESTA VEZ ESTARIAN REALMENTE IGUALES.

SE ENCAMINÒ HACIA LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL. GAZ Y SYK LA ABRIERON, MIRANDOLOS CON EL LLANTO EN SUS OJOS.

ZIM SIGUIÒ CAMINANDO SIN IMPORTARLE NADA.

CAMINÓ HASTA LLEGAR A LA PLAYA…

"¿EN SERIO?" AÙN PODÌA RECORDARLO.

DEPUÈS DE 15 AÑOS, AÙN PODÌA RECORDAR EL ROSTRO SORPRENDIDO DE DIB EL DÌA QUE LE CONFESÒ SUS SENTIMIENTOS EN AQUELLA MISMA PLAYA.

"¡CLARO QUE ES EN SERIO!" ESTABA EN LA COSTA YA, A SÒLO UNOS CUANTOS PASOS DEL MAR. TODA LA CASA LO CONTEMPLABA PERPLEJA. ALGUNOS HABÌAN PENSADO EN CORRER PARA DETENERLO, PERO ERA TARDE.

"DEMUESTRALO" ERAN NIÑOS AÙN. NIÑOS CAPRICHOSOS Y NECIOS QUE NO ADMITIRÌAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS TAN FÀCILMENTE. AÙN CUANDO DIB LO HABÌA CORRESPONDIDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, FINGIÒ NO CREERLE.

"¿CÒMO QUIERES QUE TE DEMUESTRE MI AMOR POR TI?"

"ENTRA AL MAR" ZIM PASEO SU MIRADA ENTRE LA GRAN EXTENSIÒN DE AGUA Y SU AMADO HUMANO. DIB LO MIRÒ DE MANERA RETANTE. AMBOS SE HABÌAN CONVERTIDO EN JÒVENES SUMAMENTE ATRACTIVOS.

ZIM SE PARÒ AQUEL DÌA EN LA ORILLA, JUSTO COMO LO HACÌA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, PERO JUSTO CUANDO IBA A DAR EL PRIMER PASO PARA ENTRAR AL AGUA, DIB LO JALÒ CON FUERZA DE LA MUÑECA, ABRAZANDOLO CONTRA SU CUERPO.

"¡¿ESTÀS LOCO?!"

"DIJISTE QUE…"NO PUDO DECIR NADA MÀS. DIB LO BESABA TIERNAMENTE EN LOS LABIOS, ABRAZANDOLO CONTRA SU CUERPO…

SI. AQUELLOS ERAN BELLOS RECUERDOS. ERA POR ESO QUE HABÌA DECIDIDO ESTABLECERSE A LA ORILLA DE AQUELLA PLAYA.

SU PRIMER BESO NO FUE MUY LARGO, APENAS UN ROCE TÌMIDO Y DELICADO.

"DIJE QUE ENTRARAS AL MAR, NO DIJE CUANDO" DIB VOLVIO A BESARLO, ESTA VEZ DESLIZANDO SUS MANOS POR SU ESPALDA.

ZIM ESTABA DECIDIDO A NO DEJARSE DOMINAR, ASÌ QUE EMPUJÒ LIGERAMENTE A DIB, HACIENDOLE CAER EN LA ARENA. DESLIZÒ SUS MANOS POR SU CABELLO, MIENTRAS EL HUMANO LE QUITABA LA PELUCA Y LE ACARICIABA EL ROSTRO…

"ENTRA AL MAR CUANDO YO MUERA" MURMURÒ DIB DANDO UN LIGERO BESO EN EL PECHO DESNUDO DEL IRKEN. ¡AL DIABLO QUE LOS DESCUBRIERAN! NADA IMPORTABA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, SÒLO ELLOS, SU AMOR Y EL HERMOSO ATARDECER QUE LOS CUBRÌA…

ALGUNA NOBLE DEIDAD DEBÌA DE BENDECIR SU UNIÒN, PUES NO PODÌA HABER UNA ESCENA TAN BELLA.

"TE LO PROMETO" SUSURRÒ ZIM, BESANDO LOS PARPADOS DE SU AHORA PAREJA.

-TE LO PROMETO-SUSURRÒ DE NUEVO. UN NUEVO AMANECER PODÌA VISLUMBRARSE EN EL HORIZONTE. TAL Y CÒMO HABÌA HECHO AQUELLA PRIMERA VEZ, BESÒ LOS PÀRPADOS AHORA CERRADOS DE DIB.

FUE LO ÙLTIMO QUE HIZO ANTES DE HUNDIRSE POR COMPLETO EN EL MAR…

UN PEQUEÑO DETALLE. COMO NOTARAN, EL TITULO DE ESTE CAPI ESTA EN JAPONES. ES EL TITULO DE LA CANCIÒN QUE ESCUCHABA MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBIA, LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA OIGAN MIENTRAS LO LEEN...  
DUELE.


End file.
